


Adventures at Anime Expo 2020

by NeaDaytona



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaDaytona/pseuds/NeaDaytona
Summary: The Demon Bros and Co. are on their way to Anime Expo 2020! Will Asmo finally get his cosplay photoshoots? Will Levi meet his favorite anime producers? Will Mammon not get kicked out for once!? And what is Lucifer trying to buy at AX!? And most importantly, can AX handle these demons?! Come experience the ups and downs of AX with your fav chars! For ObeyMAX2020!
Kudos: 6





	1. AX Day 1: LineCON(!?)

Demon Bros Adventures at AX - Part 1: LineCON

Satan, Asmo, Luke, and Simeon arrive at AX, 10AM. Outside the convention center. 

**Luke:** Wow! Look at all the people!  
**Asmo:** ooooh~ I can’t wait to get inside to the photo sets and take pics in my cosplay~  
**Simeon:** Mhm. Now let's see, where's the...*looks at the multitude of lines* end of the line?

_*30 MINUTES LATER*_

**Luke:** ahhh! There it is! There's the end of the line!  
**Satan:** Are you sure? We're blocks away from the convention center....  
**Asmo:** Ugh, can't we just cut? Too much sun is bad for the skin.  
**Luke:** Of course not! *runs over to line* All right, the movie I want to see is in 4 hours, plenty of time to explore Artist Alley first. Yay!  
**Simeon:** *smiles happily at Luke* By the way, where are your other brothers?  
**Asmo:** Oh! Levi camped out here last night, said something about an early panel.  
**Satan:** Lucifer and Solomon wanted to do a bit of sightseeing first, but they'll be here soon.

And thus, their story begins.

  
\----

**Luke:** *sitting on the ground* Gahhhh, how long has it been!?  
**Satan:** *sigh* like I said 5 minutes ago, two hours. I see why my acquaintance called AX, LineCon.  
**Asmo** : AGHHH! We haven’t moved at all! It’s all those cutters, look how far ahead they are! We should be doing the same!  
**Simeon:** Now, now, no need to go that low. Look, we can finally see the convention center.  
**Asmo:** Low? I’m a DEMON. Let’s cut, for my photo ops!  
*all eyes in the vicinity turn to look at Asmo, glaring*  
**Satan:** *Cough* Asmo…  
**Asmo:** Hm? Oops. *towards the people in front* aha~ I’m just frustrated~ Oh! Your cosplay is amazing! Can we get a pic together? Who needs the Photo Sets inside when I can get photos with such cuties instead~ *takes selfies together*  
**Satan:** *sigh* That was a close one…  
*Satan’s phone beeps*  
**Simeon:** Oh? Is that Lucifer and Solomon?  
**Satan:** Mm. He said they’re on the way over to the convention center now.  
**Luke:** Are we even going to make my movie premiere in time? It’s in 2 hours…  
**Simeon:** Patience is a virtue, don’t worry, it will all work out.  
**Satan:** At least they can join us and we’ll have more company, right Asmo-? Asmo?  
*sees Asmo, barely visible, closer to the front of the line, taking selfies with other linecon participants*  
**Satan:** Oi!

\---  
_*phone rings*_

  
**Satan:** Hello? We’re still in line. Yes...I am aware it’s been 2 hours, Lucifer...Looking at the convention, if you go down the street to the right. Just keep going for about 10 minutes and you’ll find us…

_*20 MINUTES LATER*_

**Simeon:** *waves* Over here! Did you get lost? There’s quite a number of people.  
**Lucifer:** No…2.5 hours and you’re only here? How far does this line stretch?  
**Luke:** urghh...that doesn’t matter anymore. Did you see how close we are to getting in?  
**Solomon:** It seemed like the line did a few U-turns near the entrance, so probably not very close.  
**Rando:** Hey man, nice cosplay! Can I get a pic?  
**Solomon:** *smiles* Sure. Thank you.  
**Satan:** Hm? But Solomon’s not even IN cosplay.  
**Lucifer:** *sigh* we took a while getting here because that’s the 10th time someone’s asked for a photo…  
**Simeon:** Oh! Good for you! I wish people would ask me for photos too.  
**Rando:** KYA! W-w-would you take a picture with us…  
**Other Rando:** N-not that we were waiting for the right time to ask you or anything…  
**Other Other Rando:** Y-you’re really pretty...please?  
**Simeon:** *smiles*  
**Luke:** Why does no one ask me for a photo?!

\---  
Once all the photos are finished...

**Lucifer:** Speaking of cosplay, where’s Asmo? I have the bag he asked me to bring.  
**Simeon:** Mhm. I thought I saw someone who looked like him going into the Con.  
**Satan:** Well that’s unfair... that was probably actually Asmo using his charms to sneak his way to the front…  
**Simeon:** Hmm, well I hope we can get inside soon. Or Luke might miss his movie at this rate.  
**Solomon:** Ah, they start letting people in at that time, so we may still make it.

_*30 MINUTES LATER*_

**Rando:** *towards Lucifer* Haha, you must be really hot in that outfit. I’m sweating bullets over here and I’m dressed as Luffy!  
**Lucifer:** No, I am not.  
**Rando:** ...  
**Satan:** Hahaha, don’t mind my brother. Where we’re from can get much hotter than this.   
**Rando:** Oh! So I take it this is your first LineCON -er Line Convention then?  
**Simeon:** Ah yes, is it always like this?  
**Rando:** Yeah...sometimes they pull it together and hire professionals to manage the line  
**Lucifer:** A 3 hour wait is unacceptable. If we have to wait another hour, I’m speaking to someone.  
**Satan:** *under breath* those 3 hours were all us not you...  
**Rando:** S-sure! You should! But don’t take it out on the volunteers, they’re already doing their best.  
**Luke:** LOOK! THE LINE IS MOVING. GO GO!  
*party takes 5 strides forward*  
**Simeon:** Ah, we moved quite a bit this time.  
**Lucifer:** !? Quite a bit?

\------

**Solomon:** Hm, looking at the line it might take another hour. Lucifer, do you think the booth Diavolo asked you visit will still have the merch he wants in stock?  
**Satan:** Ah, that one. It’s quite popular, I read about it while waiting in line. It may well sell out.  
**Lucifer:** Hm.  
**Luke:** Urgh, at least we’re moving a bit again.  
**Solomon:** Is that line coming from around that corner...merging with ours?  
**Satan:** Oi! The lines are merging!? No wonder it’s been taking so long!  
**Lucifer:** …  
**Luke:** Wahhhh! Does that mean the line is going to go slower now!? Uwwww….  
**Simeon:** There there, Luke, waiting-  
*NYOOM* *LAZER EYES*  
**Satan:** Lucifer!  
**Lucifer:** Oh, an entrance. We’re going in.  
*crowd cheers*  
**Rando:** Thanks uhhh?  
**Another rando in the line:** Lucifer!!! It’s my man Lucifer!!  
**Crowd:** LUCIFER!!! LU-CI-FER! LU-CI-FER *crowd chants as they move towards the gaping hole in the wall*  
**Solomon:** Hey Lucifer isn’t that the guy from-  
**Lucifer:** *glares*  
**Solomon:** Ah *smirks*  
**Simeon:** See Luke, just like I said. You just need to be patient, and things will work out.

(no convention centers were harmed in the making of this story)  
\-----  
**Luke:** Yay! This way! 15 minutes until doors open for the movie, I hope we’ll get a spot.  
**Satan:** Here’s the auditorium. Excuse me, where does the line start? Thanks.  
**Luke:** Let’s go!  
*crew walks out onto the balcony, and is greeted by a line that U-turns many times*  
*Luke’s eyes grow wide*  
**Solomon:** Here’s the end. It’s a lot of people, but we still might make it inside.  
*Luke slumps onto the floor and curls up*

_LineCON END. Next up is In-CON: What have Mammon, Beel, Belphie, and Levi been up to?_


	2. OhBaby! by Swolemare - Presented by Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi made it into the con alright...but he's mistaken for a panelist for a...game about babysitting demon babies? OhBaby! Can he get through it without getting kicked out and missing his Ruri Panel? And...who are Mammon, Beel and Belphie getting gifts for? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this meme of a story ^-^ Story is written in game script again, but I added more details this time. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> FYI: End of chapter contains an image.

**Chapter 2 -** OhBaby! Panel Presented by Levi!

6AM, inside the convention center at set-up time.

**Levi:** Hehe, sneaking in early was totally worth it. Let’s see… the Animation Panel room should be around here somewhere…

**Volunteer** : Hi, are you looking for something?

**Levi:** A-ah! Yeah, I’m looking for Room A…

**Volunteer** : Oh! I’m in charge of that room! That’s right over here actually. Are you the panelist? Well, of course you would be, only staffers are allowed in right now haha

**Levi:** …

**Volunteer:** You’re pretty early, though, the  _ OhBaby! _ Panel doesn’t start until 9AM. There’s no panel before it so you can start setting up. The robot babies are here. Who comes up with these things? Like a simulator where you babysit baby demons and try to get them to get along?  _ Swolemare _ really outdid themselves haha, oh I don’t mean to be rude though, what’s your position? I’ve never played it myself but I’m sure it’s a fun game!

**Levi:** Uh, um. I’m --

*walkie talkie beeps* 

**Volunteer:** Oh! Gotta take this, sorry. Go ahead and set up. The panel ends at 9:45am, and then the Ruri Animation panel starts right after at 10AM. I’ll be back in a bit!

*Volunteer leaves, and door shuts*

**Levi:** Ahhhh! What am I going to do!? If I leave now and come back to the Ruri Panel, the volunteer will know I’m a fake and get me kicked out!

_ To Be Continued... _

\-----

8AM, outside the Convention Center

**Belphie:** Mammon, what took so long? Beel got so hungry we hit up the food trucks already.

**Beel:** Mmm, it was yummy.

**Mammon:** Yeah yeah, I’m here now, let’s go.

**Belphie:** *looks at Mammon, whose pockets seem to be full of something* Are you pregnant?

**Mammon:** WHAT! I always look like this!

**Beel:** Hm, sure The line looks like it’s starting to get long

**Belphie:** *smiles* don’t worry, I know a way in…

Inside the Convention Center

**Mammon:** Well that was surprisingly easy.

**Belphie:** Yeah, the line will get crazy long soon. Good thing we’re still early enough.

**Beel:** Mhm. Let’s head to Artist Alley before things sell out. I want to bring back the best gifts for everyone back at the House of Lamentation.

**Mammon:** *sigh* It was hard earning all this money.

Inside Artist Alley

*hundreds of booths packed together, with a decent spread of people*

**Mammon:** Hey! These people aren’t 6’ apart!

**Belphie:** Why does that matter? Have you been watching shows with Levi again?

**Mammon:** I dunno...just had the urge to say that...   


**Beel:** Hey look, those stickers, and that character, don’t you think they’ll like that?

**Mammon:** Yeah! Over here there’s those characters as cats!

**Belphie:** Here’s some keychains I think the others will like.

**Beel:** Look it’s Ruri-chan, I think Levi will like this.

**Mammon:** Hey! We’re not here to shop for Levi or our bros! They can buy whatever they want themselves.

**Belphie:** Mhm. Let’s send him a photo though. He’s probably bored out of his mind waiting for that 10am panel.

\-----

Room A, 8:45AM

**Levi:** Okay, when they get back and the crowd comes in, I’ll sneak out.

*door opens*

**Volunteer:** Hey I’m back, I’m going to start letting people in now, you good? There’s water on the table already if you need it.

*crowd starts filing in, looking over at the table set up front with the mics and Levi excitedly* 

**Levi:** Now’s my chance to get out of here!

*Levi moves closer to the door*

**Sound technician:** Hey man, the microphone wasn’t working so I got this mic to attach to you instead.

**Levi:** Oh um, there’s some kind of mistake here...I’m not…

**ST:** Sorry, the volunteer over there said to look for the guy in the Ruri-chan shirt. *reaches for walkietalkie*

**Levi:** N-no wait! I’m not...sure if we should start yet...there’s supposed to be uh, more people joining me…

**ST:** Ah yeah, I heard they had some massive delays and might not make it in time for the panel. They were happy to hear that one person was already here already though. Let’s go, it’s about time.

\-------

Outside of Artist Alley

**Belphie:** Mammoooon…

**Mammon:** H-hey it wasn’t my fault!

**Beel:** *sigh* we got kicked out of AA because of you.

**Mammon:** That person was trying to rip us off! Buy the 3 of the set, or the whole set for a discount, but no discount if we want half of the set!? I’m the avatar of greed, I can smell a scam from a mile away!

**Belphie:** Well, at least we got most of the gifts. We can try again when they switch bouncers at the door. What should we do now?

**Beel:** Let’s go see if Levi needs any company... *opens up map* The panel he was going to...is...over here...let’s go.

…

**Mammon:** Hey look at those dweebs sitting against the wall! He must be in there.

**Belphie:** They’re letting people in. That crowd is probably waiting for the panel after this one. Do you see Levi?

**Mammon:** Wait he’s over-- wait no. That’s a different otaku.

**Beel:** He’s there.

**Belphie:** Where?

**Beel:** In the room. He’s getting a mic put on him.

**Mammon/Belphie:** !?!?? Let’s go!

\--------

9AM, inside Panel Room A

**Levi:** okay, okay, I can fake this. It’s a game about demon babies...I’m a demon. Babies...having babies...having babies with….URGH

*Levi’s face turns red, and he paces around the front mumbling to himself*

**Levi:** Alright, let’s grab one and see how-- Mammon!?

*Mammon turns and waves, accompanied by Belphie and Beel. Levi starts waving them over, but they pretend not to see Levi anymore.*

**Levi:** *loud whisper* guys! I need help!

**Beel:** Why are you up there? Isn’t your panel after this?

**Levi:** It’s a long story, but they think I’m one of the panelists, and if I leave they’ll think I lied and I’ll miss the Ruri panel! You guys have to help me.

**Mammon:** Nah

**Belphie:** zzzzz....

**Beel:** …

**Levi:** Beel, I’ll take you out to eat downtown after AX!

**Beel:** *nods* okay.

**Moderator:** Hi Everyone! Welcome to the  _ OhBaby!  _ Panel. Today we have the creator and producers from  _ Swolemare _ here today. Some members are unable to attend. Anyways, I’ll be leading the discussion today. Please welcome…*gestures to Levi and Beel*

**Levi:** Um hi. I’m Levi. I work on gameplay...and this is Beel...he works on...something…

*crowd laughs*

**Moderator:** Hahaha, so anyways, let’s jump right in! You brought the new robot models of the popular characters, Mammoy, Lucifwer, and Satan! These are three of the seven baby brothers that you, as the MC, needs to take care of by performing tasks such as diaper changes, working jobs, and summoning them back when they accidentally crawl into another universe. What are they for?

**Levi:** Um so…*picks up Mammoy*, huh, this one kinda has Mammon’s ugly mug…

**Mammon** (in audience): HEY! *shushed by crowd*

**Levi:** So, in the game when the baby demons uh misbehave...you give them punishments of sorts...right? Well, *bends Mammoy over* you can spank these models and they react…

*Levi proceeds to bend the fake baby over and give its booty a light tap*

**Mammoy:** HEY! You meanie! I’m THE Great Mammoy!? Wahhhh~

**Levi/Beel:** HOLY SIMEON IT WORKED.

**Mod:** The crowd loves it! What does the baby Lucifwer doll do?

**Levi:** U-um…

**Beel:** *reaches into the box, pulls out a stuffed unicorn*

**Levi:** Y-you put him on this unicorn! *places Lucifwer on top of unicorn*

*Unicorn and Lucifwer light up, and music starts playing*

**Mammon** (in the audience): AHAHAHAHA Belphie wake up! That doll looks just like Lucifer, we need a pic of this!

**Levi:** *excitedly* and for this last one Satan…

**Mod:** Oh I’m sorry, it looks like time is up! The guests for the next panel are here. Thanks for coming everyone, Remember to download _OhBaby!_ On the app store~

**Volunteer:** *rushes over* great job! I’ll take those mics. You’re welcome to stay for the next panel if you’d like.

**Levi:** YES!

\-----

Meanwhile…

**Asmo:** Here it is! Life size photo sets! But..

*Asmo looks around, the room is packed with people already, and there are lines for each photoset*

**Asmo:** Hi hi~ excuse me~ How long is the wait for each of these?

**Person:** Oh, about 30-45minutes I’d say. Depends on if it’s a group or solo pics.

**Asmo:** Hmm thanks~

**Asmo:** I could charm my way through...but I need to meet the others at lunch time to change into my other cosplay…*sigh* guess I’ll have to…

...

At one of the photobooths, a lovely stump surrounded by fake plants and a fake forest background…

**Girl1:** Smile!

**Girl2:** Aye~

*rustling in the bushes behind Girl2*

**Girl2:** *turns* um

**Asmo:** *pops out of bush* Hi~

**Girl1:** *camera snaps* uhhh

**Asmo:** bye~ send me a copy of that, will you dear? Here’s my card.

After that, rumors appeared about a handsome devil appearing in everyone’s photos before lunch. Some people tried to contact him with the cosplay card he gave them, but what was Devilgram? No such thing existed...did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probs be the last, when all the bros reunite. I wonder if I should rewrite this later in proper short story format when I have time? Thoughts? It's just a silly thing meant to be read quickly though...ah well, time to stop rambling.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hearts from Nea~ I hope you have a wonderful day/night! Bye~
> 
> PS: Cosplay is Vanellope Von Sweetz from Wreck-it Ralph, from AX19 to fit the story (sadly the gif wouldn't upload).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Thanks for reading ^-^ I hope it turned out okay because I didn't have much time to prepare. I also wrote it with the game in mind, and just saw the characters moving a little with their voice sound effects! I hope it made you happy :D I'll be following up with some in-con chapters, and then maybe a few LA-centric chapters after AX weekend is over.
> 
> I will consider requests related to Anime Expo/cons/LA (for example "please have Levi & Luci attend a ____ panel!" And constructive criticism is accepted.


End file.
